Valentines Day Belsum
by Dirkje
Summary: Bel is a coward, he knows. But now he has discovered something that leaves him with no other option but to face his greatest fear: Fran. B26


A/N: Hi guys! Here's a new B26 for y'all! I hope you like it, I really do. I think Fran is delightfully in character here, perhaps a little more_(not gonna spoil!) than he would be, and Bel is... completely in character because this is because of his feelings slightly AUish. He's in character, because everyone would become _ from Fran's _. ! :D Hahaha, I hope you guys enjoy!

And great thanks to all the people who follow me, in this case for B26 stories, I really love that you love my stories! :D

So I hope you enjoy this one too, all of you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its associated thingies.

* * *

Valentines Day Belsum

Prince the Ripper, who'd only just rolled out of his warm and comfy bed, happily pranced down the hallway, headed to the kitchen with the royal intent to badger Luss into making him some breakfast. He was in a good mood, since today was a good day.

For one, it was a Saturday, which meant that Bel had gotten to sleep in for as long as he wanted. (It was now half past three in the afternoon.)

For another, it was one of Bel's favourite holidays.

Valentine's Day.

Because Valentine's Day meant that the blonde prince was going to get a truckload of gifts.

Bel liked gifts.

The blonde whistled a short, merry tune and interrupted himself with a giggle when he saw his froggy's door a bit further down the hallway.

Would Fran get a lot of gifts? Probably not, he was just a froggy peasant after all.

Bel's excited grin twitched and faded.

No way. Fran wouldn't get gifts, right? Right?

_He better not._

Bel thought to himself, not liking the idea of someone trying to steal _his_ little frog's heart one bit. Bel could get Valentine's gifts. He was the prince and princes received presents from their people. Froggy was no prince. He was not allowed to receive the mushy, undying-love-declaring type of gift. He might take them seriously after all, unlike his royal self.

…Not that it would change much if Fran did. His kouhai was oblivious to his royal feelings and Bel was, even if he'd admit it to no-one but himself, too much of a pussy to confess to the beautiful little frog.

Well, if the prince couldn't (wouldn't) confess to Fran, no-one could.

A determined, somewhat maniacal grin stretched Bel's face in a way that would be awkward for anyone with less face-splitting practise. He was going to get his mail before anyone else did (even though that was basically a peasant's job, but whatever) and rip to shreds anyon- ahum, anything with his kouhai's name on it.

With this resolve set, the prince continued on his merry way.

* * *

Bel's face twitched continuously as he sorted through his kouhai's personal mail. Every letter with Fran's name on it that was not,

a) a mission briefing,

b) a mandatory Valentine's note from his grandmother or

c) one of Luss's Valentine cards (the ones he sent to every single member of the Varia, every year, no matter what - it was kind of sweet)

set off a tic in Bel's face. That tic wouldn't stop until he'd either ripped the letter open and discovered that it was just a random letter, or until he ripped it to indiscernible snippets if it turned out to be a Valentine's card. The kind that had been sent by disgusting peasants that didn't know not to touch what already belonged to a prince.

There had been a _disturbing_ amount of Valentine's cards so far.

Bel's fingers trembled with indignation as he tore through another envelope, this one more elaborately decorated than the previous ones. A sickeningly familiar _kufufufu_ drifted up from the opened (shredded) envelope, like a poisonous fume would waft out in a dank swamp. Bel felt the telltale feeling of illusionary disorientation and his Storm flame leaped up from his Varia ring on an instant reflex, engulfing the _pink_ letter until it was reduced to nothing but gray ash on the wooden floor.

Right. He should've prepared himself for this before sorting through an illusionist's mail.

Ugh, but even that tropical illusionistical peasant dared to proposition his frog! How dare all these filthy peasants make advances on Fran?!

_Chikusa, Anna, M.M., Chrome, Ken, Luss_ (who was forgiven, Bel knew the man held no _such_ feelings for Fran), _Yamamoto Takeshi- Who the fuck are all these people?!_

Bel knew some of them - that katana-kid and the illusionist's vessel, sure - but who- who-

Why had he never heard of this?!

Bel's knuckles turned white around the mutilated remains of the envelope that had held Mukuro's letter and he seethed. This was stupid! He hadn't even thought his frog would get even one letter, let alone all of these…

He hadn't bothered to read them. All he'd bothered with was the gist of the message (_Happy Valentine's Day!_) and the name of his next vict- the sender. Some of them had been _pink_! And-and peppered with fucking _perfume_!

The snippets of paper slipped out of his powerless fingers and drifted down to the shreds of remains of their comrades almost peacefully, mocking him. Bel stared at them sadly.

How could all these peasants send his kouhai such cards so openly, when all he could do- all _a prince_ could do- was to stab Fran repeatedly and hope that he would some day dig up the courage to show how he really felt?

Bel lower lip jutted out without him being aware of it.

He was a prince, darnit! He should've- he should've…

Bel sighed quietly. He was really, such a pussy. Darn.

He suddenly tensed, straightening his back and staring ahead unblinkingly, but instead of his surroundings, Bel saw a horrifying set of case scenarios.

All these peasants… They had all sent his froggy letters, they had all dared to express their feelings openly. Who was to say that it would stop at cards? Maybe, after today, those people would go after Fran, pursue him, court him, make him fall in love with them and-

Bel swallowed thickly.

Oh, shit. That really didn't leave him with any other option, did it? Well yeah, he could just kill every single one of them, but there would always be more peasants to come after his beautiful kouhai. Clearly, they were blind nor stupid enough to miss what a beautiful person Fran was, so Bel would have to kill _everyone_ if he wanted to know for sure that no-one would steal him away.

Bel didn't have _that_ much stamina.

Besides, a king needed subjects to boss around.

Right. So it was settled then. Bel was going to confess to his froggy to ward off the despicable suitors.

Cold shivers ran down Bel's spine at the thought. He fidgeted nervously and stuffed his hands into his pockets to hide his anxiety. Quickly, before he could loose his nerve and change his mind, Bel whirled around and marched off to the kitchen like a man heading for the gallows.

* * *

Fran didn't seem to notice his presence. Bel wasn't sure if he was happy with that or not. His little kouhai was sitting at the kitchen table with his back to the archway where the prince was standing, apparently enjoying a late lunch. Luss was buzzing around the counters, mixing this and putting that in the oven while numerous fresh batches of homemade chocolate were sitting on the kitchen table, cooling off. Bel had seen Fran sneak several of those onto his unidentifiable sandwich when Luss wasn't looking. He knew Fran had a sweet tooth, even if he didn't know that Bel knew.

So Bel had been standing there for at least five minutes already, just staring at his kouhai while his courage dropped to an all-time low. It was always like that. The moment that teal hair caught his eyes he just clamped up. He didn't know what to say or do and that was generally the point at which he decided to throw his knives at the younger teen, not knowing a good method as to _how_ but wanting to get his attention. He was just lucky that the tiny illusionist – _man,_ he wanted to hold that tiny body – hadn't noticed him yet.

Luss had, but he'd been so gracious as to not let on to it.

Fran suddenly moved, breaking the pattern of flexing shoulder blades every time he brought his sandwich (that no doubt consisted of the most weird-ass combination of ingredients known to mankind) to and fro his mouth.

It was not the first time that Bel had had the strange and strong desire to be nutritious and desirably edible to his fellow human.

Fran lifted his arms above his head and stretched his back with a content sigh, clearly making good use of the frog-hat-free-holidays rule. Bel followed his movements with his eyes, biting his lip to contain the desire in his heart.

Bel was chickening out before he even started, wasn't he?

Fran got up and took his plate to the sink, dumping it in there for the maids to take care of. Bel swallowed and straightened his back when the younger man turned around, trying to gather his usual bravado despite knowing how useless that was. Fran noticed him, ignored him and walked straight past him out of the kitchen before Bel even dared to open his mouth.

The prince deflated like a popped balloon that was viciously stabbed with a needle by a cruelly indifferent toddler.

Luss, who knew exactly what was going on, clapped his hands to his cheek and cooed compassionately. Bel ignored the knowledge that his lips were pouting and slumped forward, only barely making it onto the stool Fran had just vacated. It was still a little warm.

'He didn't even look at me!' Bel whined pathetically, knowing why he should've expected that (and honestly, he had been expecting it) but feeling miserable about it anyway. He wanted to whine, so he darn well would whine. He dropped his head onto the solid surface of the table and covered it with his arms, forming a sort of protective hide-out so he could pout as much as he wanted.

'Oh, I know, honey.' Luss sighed with feeling and approached the table. He was holding a bowl of rich brown brownie-batter in his hands and was contemplating whether or not he should let the cowardly prince have a lick of it for comfort. He hummed thoughtfully as a much better idea came to him.

'Ne, I've got an idea, Bel-chan.'

Bel let out a whimper filled with self-pity to let the Sun guardian know that he was interested. Luss smiled and set the bowl down next to Bel's head, letting it waft its chocolaty rich scents temptingly.

'You can make him some brownies. If you can't say the words outright, you might be able to let him know after an opening like that, hmmm?'

Bel contemplated it. Then he lifted his head, a careful smirk on his face.

'Oh, don't worry honey, I'll be right here to help you!'

Luss, Bel decided, was an angel. One with rainbow coloured wings and a boa to match his halo, and that was completely fine with the prince. From now on, Luss was on his like-list.

* * *

Busying himself with mixing, listening to instructions, baking and generally not setting things on fire or blowing them up, were all great ways to help Bel distract himself from what he was about to do. During the baking, Luss had constantly chattered to him about everything and nothing, a constant pep talk to ease his troubled mind. It had worked, to an extent.

Now though, with a warm carton box of brownies in his hands and a fresh batch of frolicking butterflies in his stomach, he was standing in front of Fran's bedroom door.

That was never his calm place. Always his happy place, but not. Ever. His calm place.

_Ahum_. _Focus_.

Bel raised a shaking hand, trying to keep himself from looking so uncool for when his froggy would come to open the door. He managed to knock three times, hesitantly, and fervently hoped that Fran was in his room. He couldn't really see himself running around headquarters in search of his froggy with still-warm brownies in his arms. Not without huge amounts of embarrassments.

But he could just kill those embarrassments. Right.

Bel felt a jolt of electricity pass through the pit of his belly when he heard a monotone voice answer his knocks.

'Coming.'

There were zero dot three seconds between the voice answering and the door opening and Bel spent all of that time debating whether or not he should bail. It was a good thing that he didn't come to a decision before that time.

'Ah. Stupid sempai. What do you want?'

_Stupid sempai. Always an insult. …Though I do ask for that, to be honest. Ah, …_

'Uhm.'

Bel stuttered something nonsensical, all the while being watched disinterestedly by his kouhai, who looked deeply unimpressed. The prince couldn't possibly form anything that made sense now that he was trying to break the usual routine of insults and injury. Being stared at by those pretty, unblinking green eyes made it so much harder, too.

The fact that Fran was staring at him like he was something he'd rather see six feet under wasn't really helping him either.

It was then that Bel experienced the true genius of his apron-donning colleague. Fran's jade gaze dropped to the small carton baking mold in Bel's hands and he noticed the brownies for the first time. The dark chocolat was wafting a mouth-watering aroma and it did not go unnoticed. Bel could see Fran's pupils dilate and could only stare in amazement.

The very tip of a pink tongue darted out from between two pale pink lips and licked across them slowly, making Bel's mouth fall open wide in surprise (and go very, very dry).

'So… sempai. Were you planning on doing anything in particular with that?'

Bel blinked. Speechless. Fran had never spoken such a long sentence to him without it being an insult. Well, apart maybe from the first time they'd met, just before he'd fallen and screwed up.

Somewhere, Luss giggled knowingly.

Bel could only gape, opening and closing his mouth soundlessly while Fran grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him into his bedroom. The heavy wooden door was kicked closed behind him. The brownies were taken out of Bel's hands in one fluent movement of a light body pressing up against his side, a whiff of a fresh, minty scent and then Fran disappeared to his bed.

Bel's chin was practically on the floor as he tried to wrap his mind around what was happening to him. Fran was laying on his bed, stomach down as he carefully attempted to separate some of the uncut brownie from the rest.

'Uh… Fran?'

Bel was so stunned that he even forgot to call Fran by his nickname. The illusionist looked up, not pausing the work he was doing on the mass of brownie.

'Hm?'

A chunk of brownie came loose and Fran's attention instantly returned to his fingers. The chocolate quickly disappeared into his mouth and he started breaking off another piece.

It didn't look like Bel was going to get any attention without trying.

Bel didn't know what exactly was going on right now (Luss, on the other side of the mansion, definitely did), but he did realize that his confession wasn't going to happen on its own. And if he didn't confess, someone else might take his froggy away from him!

A medium-sized portion of Bel's person, not so far beneath the surface, snarled in response to that thought. It growled, got angry and put all of its sizeable effort into replacing Bel's insecurity with a thick layer of cocky faux-confidence.

A sneaky _ushishi_ left the prince's lips and then he strode over to Fran's bed. Fran didn't even notice him until Bel got onto the covers with him, making the mattress dip noticeably.

'Hmm? What are you doing, sempai?'

Butterflies shattered the fake-confidence his growling jealousy/fear had briefly built up and in a split second, Bel was once again reduced to a stuttering mess.

'Sempai?'

Only this time, he really had Fran's attention.

Bel looked everywhere from Fran's socked feet (which for some weird reason seemed adorable to him) to the leafy branches of the trees outside Fran's windows, but inevitably, his gaze was drawn back to the illusionist's face. Fran was staring right at him. He cleared his throat, swallowed for no apparent reason and looked away again.

_Pussy!_

The prince twitched at the familiar insult in his mind. So true, so tru-

Wait a second, that wasn't his own mental voice!

Bel looked up from where he'd been studying the covers and stared at the illusionist in shock.

'Wh-That-You-'

Fran snorted lightly, uncharacteristically, and shoved a large chunk of brownie into the blonde's flapping mouth. Bel choked gracelessly and hacked, thumping his chest to work it out of his windpipe

Fran continued to pluck off and eat chunks of the brownie Bel and Luss had prepared for him and waited for his partner to catch his breath.

'Why were you in my mind, frog!?'

Fran shrugged nonchalantly and continued eating, unperturbed by the panicking blonde next to him.

'I knew you were too much of a scaredy-cat to try something, so I figured I'd motivate you.'

Bel was pretty sure his chin was resting on his chest by then.

'You _knew_?'

Fran tsk-ed. 'Of course I knew, obvious-sempai. I read your mind all the time.'

'_What_!'

Bel could've sworn he saw Fran hiding a grin at his indignant cry. 'What the- You're not allowed to read the prince's mind! Stay the fuck out!'

Fran's lips were definitely twitching and he was also ignoring his older partner, happily busying himself with his treat. Bel did not appreciate this in the slightest and leant threateningly closer. Unfortunately, Fran was not impressed.

What was this? Since when was his froggy such a scheming bastard? That was definitely the prince's part to play, what the fuck? He'd _read his mind_?! He'd known all along?

_He knew_?!

The beautiful green-haired young man in front of him _was aware of_ his feelings for him?

Bel gulped thickly. Oh shit. Ooohohoo… That wasn't good. He'd been watching the prince make an ass of himself all this time?

Oh, the _embarrassment_!

'Are you done freaking out, female-sempai?'

Bel froze.

Fran was plucking another bit of brownie out of the carton and completely unaffected.

Bel twitched. The female-remark was now registering and his manly pride, already bruised and crying, reared and bared its teeth.

Bel pounced.

Fran curled his body out of the way.

Bel missed.

Fran's head peeked out over the edge of the bed as he stared dispassionately down at his fallen sempai.

'Idiot.' He commented bluntly. Bel growled and jumped to his feet, ignoring the throb in his nose. Stupid froggy just kept making fun of him, didn't he?

'Yes.' Fran responded, not bothered in the least. He returned to the brownies.

Bel twitched. His mouth opened and closed, he squirmed in an attempt to find words he wanted to say and he still came up blank, even after all of that. After all the insults, the discovery that Fran not only knew about his feelings for him but also read his mind frequently, that that didn't change the way Fran acted towards him at _all_…

He didn't seem to care about his feelings at all! Or about anything else, he was completely dispassionate.

As usual, but…

He'd have liked it if Fran would respond to him, a little.

'Hey…' Bel said, his voice weak and quiet as he stared at his kouhai from under his lashes. He was getting tired of being ignored by Fran all the time.

Reluctantly, expecting to be rejected over and over again in the short span of time that he would be close to the illusionist, Bel stepped towards the bed. He leant over and pressed his fingers into the younger teen's closest shoulder blade.

Fran looked up sharply, turning his head to look up at him over his shoulder. He glared into his sempai's hidden eyes just as sharply and Bel almost reeled back at the mean look. He didn't realise he was openly pouting because of it, but his kouhai did. The look softened a very light bit.

'What is it, sempai?'

Bel swallowed and shifted his weight, standing as he was in an uncomfortable half-lean that his back was protesting against, but he didn't dare lean closer to the frog or crawl onto the bed next to him.

What was with that question, anyway? It wasn't like he couldn't _read his mind_.

'Yeah, well, I was wondering what you were gonna say, since that's hardly ever the same as what you're thinking.'

Bel blushed red, his cheeks uncomfortably hot. His kouhai knew he was a coward who never dared to speak his mind. Great.

'Yep.'

'I can do without your input!' Bel yelled. His fingers twitched on Fran's shoulder and he remembered he was touching him. His blush became hotter and it let him wonder why Fran was still letting him touch him.

'Is there something you actually want, sempai? Apart from yelling in my ear.'

Bel didn't know what to say. He knew what he wanted from Fran, but how he was going to get it from him by saying something? He was clueless. Words weren't his strong point, never had been.

'_Sempai_.'

Bel jerked out of his thoughts, blinking against his froggy. 'What?' He asked bewildered. Fran was giving him a stern sort of look that would go extremely well with a pair of strict-looking glasses and that made him feel like he'd been a pervert for an unknown reason.

'What?' He asked again. Fran rolled his eyes.

'That's not really the sort of thing you should be thinking about your kouhai, sempai. It's improper.'

Bel's face slowly reddened from his jaw line to his hair. He didn't know Fran picked up on the thoughts lower than his most consciously thought ones. Now that he'd mentioned that though, there was no way he could stop the train that followed the previous images, unbidden but pleasing and entirely embarrassing in front of his kouhai.

He choked a little, turned brighter than red and glanced away from his froggy to try and salvage some dignity by not looking at him. It failed of course, but it was only of course because Fran was in the room and Fran never allowed anyone to retain their dignity when he could do something about it.

'Thinking pervy thoughts about your younger partner like it's nothing. Looks like you do that a lot. Do you meet up with the Thunder pervert for perving sessions, sempai?'

Bel gagged.

'I feel unsafe now, sempai. Please do something about that.'

It took the blonde prince a couple of minutes to realize that that was a wrong response for Fran. He wasn't supposed to ask him to do anything at all- he always insulted him and then insulted him worse and then asked him to get out. In a hurry, if he pleased.

Fran had never asked him something that he could actually respond to before.

Bel licked his dry lips and carefully, denying the reckless risks of his action, slid onto the covers beside his kouhai. All sorts of thoughts blew through his head and he tried to suppress the bad ones, but it was probably no use and there was so much going through his head.

The mattress gave way to his knee. Fran was watching him dispassionately, leaning back a little as he watched him through his lashes. Bel's throat was going completely dry as he came closer to the green haired teenager giving him such an uninterested look. It was like the boy was made to give other people insecure feelings. It was really disheartening.

But Bel persevered, because this was the closest he'd ever gotten and it felt like this would be the only chance Fran would give him to try and get him.

He really, _really_ wanted Fran. If the universe would make things play out so that Fran would return his feelings, but only if he gave up his crown and his title and could never refer to himself as the prince again…

Well that would hurt. Painfully.

But he would do it.

…for as long as the relationship lasted, because if the universe or Fran or someone else had them end up apart again, he was going to take up his title again. Fuck that.

Fran's green green eyes looked up at him. They shone up at him, glimmers encrusted in the bright jade iris. The pitch-black pupils looked like bottomless pits sucking him in and it was kind of creepy, only it were Fran's eyes and that was enough to draw him in.

Bel swallowed thickly, still failing desperately in the verbal department.

_Crap, crap, I gotta say something, shit, I don't know what, craaaaaaappppp, why don't I ever know what to say!_

It was so annoying and so _un-prince-like_. How was he supposed to take himself seriously when he couldn't even confess his feelings to his froggy kouhai?

Another swallow didn't make anything better. Bel was awkwardly sitting next to Fran on his bed, one hand splayed across his shoulder blade purely because Fran was letting him touch him there, his other hand fisted and supporting him on the dipping mattress as he stared very awkwardly into the illusionist's face.

He was so failing. He opened his mouth again, hesitated, and closed it once more, tasting bitterness in the back of his mouth at the knowledge that he was screwing this up for himself.

But he truly couldn't find anything to say or do to make this work out! He just didn't know!

But it tasted so bad, to know he was screwing up his one chance. He gritted his teeth.

Something, there had to be something-!

He couldn't just kiss his kouhai. That only worked in sappy works of fiction where they both felt the same way and were _nice people_. Fran was one of them, so that option was out. He'd gut the prince sooner than he'd let him kiss him out of nowhere.

He couldn't just say that he was in love with him, because he couldn't get his mouth to _open and say it_. And Fran would probably just stare at him and say something like, 'So? How does this concern me?' anyway.

What the fuck else was there to do?

Bel sat back and raked a hand through his blonde hair, of course not the hand he had splayed on Fran's shoulder because no way was he letting that go while he was still allowed to touch him.

A small hand suddenly fisted in his collar and yanked him forward with it. Bel only had time to draw in a breath (thinking he had to speak again) and then a hot mouth was pressing against his and Fran was pulling him against himself forcefully.

His mind drew blank. All he could feel was the warmth of Fran's mouth and body so close against his, touching parts of his own even-

Bel breathed out and his hands gripped the smaller boy's sides instinctively, not wanting to or planning on letting go. He kissed back feverishly the moment he found purchase on Fran's lips.

The lithe illusionist yanked him back down with him onto the bed, pulling the prince over him and keeping him in the lip-lock with the hand on Bel's collar. He didn't let him go.

Gasping for breath in between lip-contact and feeling exhilarated beyond belief, Bel eagerly slid his body against Fran's. He felt elated about every touch Fran instigated and wanted, enthusiastically anticipating more of what he wanted and responding eagerly.

Three deep kisses later they pulled apart and Bel kept himself up on his forearms. He was staring down at Fran with a completely imbecilic look on his face, grinning like a doped up idiot. There was a little bit of spittle on his chin that didn't make it look any more charming.

For once, Fran refrained from saying something nasty.

For now.

'…You're drool is dripping on my face, sempai.' Hey, if Bel wasn't gonna say anything for five minutes straight, he'd been nice for long enough.

With an embarrassed flush, the blonde quickly wiped his face clean with the sleeve of his jacket. That was a little difficult because it was made of smooth leather, so it took him a while.

When he was done, Fran yanked his face back down and kissed him again deeply, pretty much ruining his work and pretty much doing it on purpose.

Bel groaned wantonly and slumped on top of him, not giving a rat's ass about how he looked. …and then there was the bit where he didn't have the mental capacity to take action that didn't concern going with what Fran decided.

Holy cow, Fran was kissing him, showing that he wanted it by _taking_ them and it was…

Bel hadn't really expected his kouhai to be so dominant, to say the least. It made him feel even more embarrassed about himself; first making a dumb idiot about himself and then submitting in a completely uncool, unprincely but more importantly _embarrassing_ way.

The fact that Fran actually wanted to kiss him was more important to him right now, though.

Just. His pride was starting to protest.

As though Fran could read his-

Oh _fuck_, he could.

Fran had rolled them over, putting himself on top of his sempai but strangely assuming less dominance by doing so. He'd let go of Bel's collar in the process and now lay against his chest, relatively lax.

Bel was momentarily disorientated, his hands once more moving instinctively to hold Fran against himself. Then Fran continued kissing him, slower, softer.

Asking.

The moment he understood what Fran was doing, his heart hitched like he thought only a breath could do and warmth flooded him.

Carefully he reached his hands up, respectfully sliding them up along Fran's back, shoulder blades and shoulder until he could softly stroke the side of his face. With electricity flittering in his heart Bel warmly kissed his kouhai, gratefully and relieved taking the lead.

A peace settled down around them and Bel didn't know if that was just the way it was for him, or if Fran was as comfortable with this as he was. He hoped he was. It felt so good, even though he still felt so… so weirdly… aware of something. It was like… the knowledge that Fran had _chosen_ to let him lead made him feel a little unsure, waiting for the moment where he would take it back again. It also made him feel happy and he was definitely glad that his pretty little froggy was strong enough to decide for himself whether or not he let someone other than himself take control. He'd never encountered something like that before, he'd never felt so acutely aware that he was being _given_ the lead, instead of it being assumed that he would, should, or that the other person wasn't someone who _could_ even do it.

It was very strange. He didn't really like it at first, because it meant that that control could also be taken away whether he liked it or not. But then some time passed, and he got used to it a little and it turned out to be pretty nice. It felt better. Nicer. Fairer.

He couldn't make Fran do something. Or more directly, he knew Fran would do something _really_ painful and demeaning to him if he stepped out of line.

Not that he wanted the option of doing something Fran didn't want. It was just that he didn't like the threat of instant and very immediate, no talks, questions or mercy/forgiveness and second chances if he accidentally did something that Fran just happened to not like.

…it was kind of scary, to be honest. Because he knew who was making the threat and all things aside, Fran was a merciless cold bastard. Not really cruel, just… cold. And that led to actions and words that were perceived by people (including him) as cruel, but Fran didn't ever do anything in order to _be_ cruel. Just what he saw fit.

Bel didn't like to feel threatened when doing something like making out with someone. Because he knew Fran could really hurt him.

But then… Fran was giving him the benefit of the doubt in trust, which was something Bel could take advantage of if he was more of an asshole than he was. So, maybe, it was sort of… fair.

They'd just have to learn that they could trust each other.

(Bel really hoped Fran would be into not immediately castrating and/or otherwise reducing the amount of limbs stuck to his person if he did something wrong. He'd like the opportunity to _learn_.)

Maybe in time Fran would stop telepathically pre-emptively murdering him when they were making out.

Fran snorted amusedly against his mouth. He seemed to like Bel's thought and Bel himself was becoming a little dizzy from the constant, thinking-realizing that Fran could and had read his mind-realizing that that meant that Fran had hear his last thoughts.

Fran drew back from his mouth suddenly and then burrowed himself against him, digging his face into his neck (the coat was in the way) until he could catch a part of it with his mouth.

A loud, embarrassingly groaned thick noise of unexpectedly granted _want_ left Bel's throat. Loudly. He'd mentioned that, but it was very important that you know that it was very embarrassingly loud, so much to really warrant that second stating of the fact.

Fran snickered without pausing in his molestation of his sempai's throat, as usual not caring to spare anyone's feelings.

'Frann…' Bel moaned out, arching his back a little at the pleasure when the sneaky illusionist bit and sucked at his skin. A loud squeak left him when his crotch was suddenly grabbed straightforwardly and then squeezed deliciously tightly.

'So,' a hot breath hit his ear, the familiar monotone drawling, 'what _are_ you planning on doing with that, hard-sempai?'

* * *

The door fell closed behind Bel with a sharp click and the prince wobbled out into the hallway, a wide goofy grin and a stupid look on his face.

'Hihi.'

* * *

Le Merry Valentines Day Ende

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know!

-Cheers!

Dirkje


End file.
